You Can Always Come Home
by LiterateSamwise
Summary: Two weeks after the defeat of Voldemort, Harry and Ginny disappeared into a world of discord. Now, ten years later, they want to come home. But will they be welcomed?
1. Ten Years

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated. JKR does. Anything you dont recognize belongs to me. Except Lyria who belongs to Lyria Padfoot.  
  
  
  
  
  
You Can Always Come Home  
  
by Tatt Skywalker  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Ten Years  
  
  
  
ReneÃ© Black stood infront of her home and looked it over. She'd seen pictures of the castle from years before. In the pictures, the towers rose defiantly and regally into the sky. It was getting easier for her to imagine this place as being the beautiful castle in those old pictures.  
  
It was called Hogwarts, she knew. It had once been a school where young witches and wizards were taught to use magic. For centuries young people from all kinds of families came to the school. But not anymore. The only children in the castle now were those that lived there.  
  
The castle was falling apart in some places but those who lived there were working hard to rebuild the castle. However, it would be a long time before it was ever the way it had once been.  
  
ReneÃ© was a very curious little girl. Only seven years old, she knew more about everything than any of the other children who lived at Hogwarts. She knew of the horrors that had brought Hogwarts to this state of dispair...  
  
Ten years earlier, only three years before she'd been born, there had been a great battle at Hogwarts. It had been the seventh year of her hero Harry Potter and his friends (two of which reside at Hogwarts with her). Over the three years preceeding that year, the dark wizard Lord Voldemort had been gaining power and killing those who opposed him. Hundreds of witches and wizards followed him in his conquest.  
  
Voldemort and his followers had destroyed the Ministry of Magic building, killing Minister Fudge, and leaving the wizarding world in discord. Surviving Ministry workers fled to Hogwarts where the doors were open for them. Refugees set up camps on the grounds of the school. Among these groups were ReneÃ©'s parents. Her mother was a Auror for the Ministry who had been on a mission when the attack happened. Her father was an escaped convict at risk of being killed by Voldemort and imprisoned by the wizarding world.  
  
The two had fallen in love at Hogwarts and had gotten engaged after they left. When a friend had been killed because of the betrayal of another, her father, Sirius Black, had gone after the rat he'd thought was his friend. Framed for a murder he never commited, he been sent to the wizarding prison only to escape twelve years later.  
  
When Sirius Black and Lyria Strider met again in the refugee camp of Hogwarts, despite the pain and destruction around them, it was a happy moment. The flame inside them grew and their love, which had never died, blazed freely.  
  
In May of that year, Voldemort and his followers attacked. ReneÃ©'s parents, Harry Potter, his friends and classmates, his teachers, the adult refugee's and the great Albus Dumbledore fought valiantly against the attacking forces.  
  
After a battle that lasted five days, Voldemort and his forces were defeated. The surviving Death Eaters fled the battle ground. Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore and ReneÃ©'s father had gone up against Lord Voldemort. They'd chased him into the Chamber of Secrets deep below Hogwarts where they had confronted him. The body of Voldemort was never found. Harry and Sirius were found unconscious near the fallen body of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Only a week after that, Harry Potter and his girlfriend Ginny Weasley left Hogwarts and never returned.  
  
In the years since the fall of Voldemort, the wizarding world had done little to rebuild. Most wizards and witches lived in solitude in the little populated regions of the world or settled down as muggles. A few families lived at Hogwarts. Her family, Ron Weasley's family, Dean Thomas's family, Neville Longbottom's family, Severus Snape's family, and Draco Malfoy's family all lived there. They all considered themselves part of a large family. Several other families used Hogwarts as an inn and stayed there on their journeys.  
  
Hogwarts was slowly being rebuilt. Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the grounds in the old days, came around every few months with his wife Maxine and their children Alice and Ruben and aided in the rebuilding. Gryffindor Tower stood intact as defiant as before. Parts of the west side of the castle were falling down and the Astronomy Towere was nothing but a pile of rubble.  
  
The grounds were over grown in some places. The forest had grown out about thirty feet in the past ten years. Unicorns came up to the castle walls as did the cenataurs and several other creatures ReneÃ© didn't know what were. There was a feral car that lived on the grounds, she'd seen it several times around Ron Weasley as he was the only one it trusted. And there was her brother, Bryatt Black's three headed dog he had tamed and his several crups and manxes.  
  
ReneÃ© smiled as she looked over the castle. This was her home. No matter what it looked like, it was her home. The home where her family lived.  
  
ReneÃ©'s immediate family consisted of herself, her twin sister Rylee, her little brother Bryatt, her parents (Sirius and Lyria Black) and the little one on the way. The others in the castle were: Ron Weasley, his wife Hermione, and their three kids Arthur, Jenna and Brittany; Dean Thomas, his wife LaVonna, and their daughter Lisette and another on the way; Draco Malfoy and his wife Pansy and their daughter Christina; Neville Longbottom and his wife Deborah and their children Frank, Harry, Danice and Richard; and Severus Snape and his wife Ariana and their kids Mara and Salazar.  
  
They were a close knit group who looked out for each other. Neville and Deborah grew food in the old Herbology greenhouses and the twenty house elves that were still around prepared all kinds of meal with the aid of magic.  
  
ReneÃ© was looking up at the Gryffindor tower where her family and the Weasley's lived. A snowy owl came swoopind down over the tower towards ReneÃ©. As it approached her it let drop an envelope which hit the ground infront of her.  
  
ReneÃ© picked the letter up and read the front:  
  
  
  
To: Sirius Black  
  
From: Harry Potter  
  
  
  
She stared at the letter. This was from her hero. From *THE* Harry Potter!  
  
"Who's it for, Renny?" Sirius Black asked his daughter. He'd seen the owl from the fields where he'd been helping Bryatt feed his crups.  
  
"You, Daddy," she told him. "It's from Harry Potter, Daddy! *THE* Harry Potter!"  
  
Sirius's eyes widened and he raced over to ReneÃ© to get the letter. He hadn't heard from his godson in ten years. He read the front and a smile broke out across his face.  
  
"Hurry, ReneÃ©, go find your mother. Have her meet us in the Great Hall," he told his daughter. He himself ran back to the fields and got Bryatt and Ron and Arthur. Ron had been in the fields with the Ford Angela and his son Arthur.  
  
From there he ran to the greenhouses and got the Longbottoms. "Neville!" he shouted. "A letter! From Harry!"  
  
Neville stared at him in disbelief.  
  
Ron held the letter out. "Look, Neville!" Ron shouted. "It's really from Harry!"  
  
The group ran to the Great Hall. Lyria, the twins, Hermione, Draco and everyone else was already there seated at the front of the four great tables. Sirius walked over to the old Teachers's table.  
  
Everyone waited anxiously for him to read the letter. 


	2. The Letter

You Can Always Come Home  
  
by Tatt Skywalker  
  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
The Letter  
  
Sirius broke the wax seal on the back of the envelope and pulled out the letter. Anticipation was in the air. He cleared his throat and read out loud:  
  
"Dear Sirius,  
  
I heard from some drifters a few years back that you and some others had taken up living at Hogwarts. That is really what Ginny and I have been for the past ten years... just drifters blending in to the rest of the crowd. If not for this war the muggles have been having we'd probably stick out. But with all the refugees fleeing from all over, we blend in easily.  
  
We've seen some of the old crowd out here. Tell Ron we saw his brother Percy. He is fine, married with a daughter named Marrisa and will be heading towards Hogwarts in the next few months. They've been living with his wife's parents and now Percy is trying to find his family. I told him Ron was there with you. And if he isn't it'll give them a place to start looking.  
  
We just got back from France. We saw Remus and his wife, Lyndell, an elf from around Wales. The two of them are just fine and have a fine family: Two boys named Ramius and Jamie and a girl named Annie. We've seen some of the students from Hogwarts and even saw Professors Flitwick and Sprout.  
  
I'm sorry I haven't seen you or written to you since... that day... Sirius. I couldn't. So much death and destruction and Professor Dumbledore..."  
  
Sirius paused for a moment. Memories were flooding back. The green flash of light that killed Dumbledore and gave him and Harry the chance to destroy Voldemort... He cleared his throat and continued.  
  
"Sirius, Ginny and I would like to come home. We'll be arriving on Sunday. Ginny says about noon. I'm not sure when this owl will get to you. Owl Post isn't what it once was. And we'll be bringing someone else along.  
  
Sirius, everyone, please for give us. We left and it was selfish and stupid. We realize that now. But... we want to come home.  
  
We'll be there soon. If you can forgive us, we'll stay. If you can't... we'll understand.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry Potter"  
  
The group was silent for a moment. "How can he think we won't want teim back?" Hermione half shouted. "Of course they are welcome here."  
  
Ron was in disbelief. "Percy is alive... I-I never thought it possible..." he said.  
  
//Harry Potter is coming here!// ReneÃ© screamed inside her head.  
  
//Big whoop// her twin sister Rylee thought back.  
  
That was one thing ReneÃ© hated about her contection to her twin sister. They were always reading each others thoughts and it was fairly annoying.  
  
Five year old Bryatt looked to his father. "Is your friend going to come live with us, Daddy?" he asked.  
  
Sirius smiled and walked over to the former Gryffindor table were his son sat. "I hope so," Sirius told his son. "I really, really hope so."  
  
Harry Potter live at Hogwarts! ReneÃ© was estatic. She was going to live under the same roof as her hero! She tried to hide her excitement. She never her parents would yell at her to leave him alone and not pester him. She wouldn't... at first.  
  
After a short while, Sirius let the children leave. Bryatt went back to the fields with his three crup puppies walking clumbsily after him. ReneÃ© walked out with Frank Longbottom. The two had been good friends ever since they were born (ReneÃ© and Rylee only three weeks before him).  
  
Once they were out of the castle she turned to Frank and shouted, "Harry Potter is coming to live here!"  
  
"You're obviously happy," Frank grinned.  
  
"He is only my hero!" she yelled. "Of course I'm happy!"  
  
Frank thought for a moment. "Wonder what he is like."  
  
"Duh! He's brave and daring and brillian!" ReneÃ© told him.  
  
Frank shrugged. "He was... ten years ago. Ten years is along time, Renny. Things happen."  
  
She looked at him. "Like what?" she asked. "What could make *THE* Harry Potter change?"  
  
"The war, the death of Professor Dumbledore..." Frank ticked them off on his fingers as he went down a list of scenarios.  
  
ReneÃ© sighed. If there was anyone who matched her in brains it was Frank and maybe Bryatt. There was something about her brother. He, however, didn't care about anything but his animals and Frank didn't try learning when not told to. He prefered relaxing and just hanging around.  
  
"I'll bet he is the same as in the stories Dad tells," ReneÃ© said confidently.  
  
"Don't be too sure... Things happen, Renny. Things happen..." 


	3. Homeward Bound

You Can Always Come Home  
  
by Tatt Skywalker  
  
  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Homeward Bound  
  
Harry Potter dowsed the small cooking fire and watched the smoke rise into the air. Near by, his wife, Ginny, was taking down their small tent. It wasn't barely big enough for four people but it was all they had. Harry packed his family's few belongings and clothes into a large duffelbag.  
  
Ginny folded the tent up into a purse-size bag and called out, "Paul! Paul! We're leaving!"  
  
A little boy of six years old ran up the hill followed closely by a large German Shepherd dog. "Are we going to the castle today, Mommy?" Paul Potter asked Ginny.  
  
"We're heading that way, honey," she told him and kissed him on the cheek. Paul pulled away and Ginny laughed. She slung the tent bag's strap over the little boy's shoulder.  
  
"Come on Nemo!" the boy yelled and the dog walked over to the boy obediantly.  
  
Harry pulled the duffelbag on to his back. He smiled as Ginny slung the piece of cloth that held his daughter over her neck. Despite the hardships they were a happy little family. Lilith Ann Potter had just joined the family three days prior which worked to their advantage. Now they wouldn't be stopping all the time for Ginny to rest. They'd make good time to the castle and most likely make it there in two days like they had said in their letter.  
  
The Potters began walking down the road. It had once been paved but the past five years of war had taken its toll on the road. Bombs left potholes in the once majestic landscape and tank ruts destroyed the road. Along the road were many destroyed structures some still aflame.  
  
"Is it better at the castle?" Paul asked his father as they were walking.  
  
"I'd suspect it is," Harry replied. "I've not been there in ten years, son, but I'm sure it is much better than all this."  
  
"No fire? No bombs?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No fire, no bombs," he assured Paul.  
  
"Will we live there?" Paul asked. "In the castle?"  
  
"Maybe," Harry told him. "If the others say it is okay."  
  
Paul and Nemo ran up ahead leaving Ginny and Harry behind them. The two adults walked together with out speaking for a while. Lilith cooed in her sling but didn't wake. It was Ginny who broke the silence.  
  
"Do you think we'll be welcome, Harry?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment then shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "Sirius and Ron and the others might welcome us but... from what I've heard Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape are living there too. I can't be too sure about them."  
  
Ginny gave him a strange look. "And if we are accepted do you really think you and Malfoy can live under the same roof without conflict?"  
  
"He fought along side us against his father and Voldemort," Harry pointed out. "I'll wager he hasn't changed since."  
  
Ginny smiled. "You always see the best in people."  
  
"Not always," Harry replied. "My not letting Sirius and Remus kill Peter was a mistake and I regret it now."  
  
"And you'd rather have his blood on your hands?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Then what you did was right," Ginny told him. "No matter what happened after that, it was good to keep a man from being killed."  
  
//But I should have let them kill him// Harry told himself. //Then Dumbledore would still be alive and my family could have a normal life.//  
  
Harry and Ginny walked together silently. Lilith was a good baby for a newborn and hardly cried at all. And when she did, the family stopped. Paul and Nemo fell back and played fetch with Harry and then they started on their way again.  
  
At dusk, they set up camp for the night knowing that they would reach Hogwarts the next day. 


	4. Maybe... Maybe...

You Can Always Come Home  
  
by Tatt Skywalker  
  
  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Maybe... Maybe...  
  
"How can they welcome him back father?" the six year old asked his father. "He left, he was a coward."  
  
Severus Snape looked at his son. "How can you say that, Salazar?" he asked the boy. "He rid the world of the evilest creature on the planet. How can you say that he is a coward?"  
  
"He left the wizarding world to walk around with only that Ginny lady," Salazar replied. "She is a coward too. They left and didn't look back."  
  
Snape sighed. "Don't you pay attention to what Mrs. Weasley teaches you?"  
  
"Of course, father," Salazar answered.  
  
"What does *she* say about Potter and Weasley's sister?" Snape asked him.  
  
"She says they're heroes, father," the boy replied. "But they aren't. They fled when the wizarding world was in ruins. It still *is* in ruins. He should have stayed and helped rebuild. People would have followed him."  
  
Snape thought for a moment. Salazar had a point. If Potter had stayed, the world might not be in such discord. People hailed him as a hero and would likely have begun reconstruction along side him. Instead, the wizarding world was spread thin and was likely shattered beyond repair.  
  
"They're still heroes, son." Snape said. "If not for them, I'd be dead and you'd never have existed."  
  
Salazar was quiet for a moment. "I still think they're cowards. Potter especially."  
  
Snape nodded. "Maybe, son. May they are in some ways."  
  
***  
  
Pansy Malfoy sat in the old Slytherin Common room brushing her daughter's hair. Christina Malfoy had her father's light blonde hair grown out all the way down her back. For six years she had refused to allow her mother to cut it.  
  
"Mother," the eight year old said. "Do you want them to come back?"  
  
Pansy didn't answer for a moment. "I don't really know, Chrissy."  
  
"ReneÃ© does," Chrissy told her mother. "She is really excited. Says they're heroes."  
  
"Well, there is no doubt about that, honey," Pansy said. "They *are* heroes. But..."  
  
Chrissy looked up at her mother having turned around to talk to her. "But what, Mother?"  
  
"In school, he and your father always fought. All the time. That was common between Slytherins and Gryffindors. But your father and Harry Potter went at it all the time. Came close to getting each other expelled a hundred times," Pansy explained. "I just worry about how it will be between the two of them."  
  
"Fights?" Chrissy asked.  
  
"I don't know, Chrissy," Pansy admitted. "They *did* fight against Voldemort together... against your father's own father. Maybe it won't be bad... maybe..."  
  
***  
  
"You okay with his coming back?" Ron Weasley asked his former advisary, Draco Malfoy. Ron waved to Arthur as he went by on the hood of the Ford Angela.  
  
Malfoy answered, "You know what, Ron? I am. I am okay with Harry coming back."  
  
Ron looked at him in surprise. "Really?"  
  
Malfoy nodded. "We fought together against the greatest evil in the world. I quit hating him the first day of the battle."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I understood at that moment," Malfoy told him. "I understood that he wasn't trying to be a hero all the time... he just was."  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah, he was. Trouble just seemed to follow him about, didn't it?"  
  
Malfoy laughed. "Yeah... and I was half of that trouble."  
  
"Well, you went against your own father and the Darkest wizard in history. I'm sure he forgives you."  
  
"Maybe... Maybe..."  
  
***  
  
Deborah Longbottom sat in their room in the top of Gryffidor Tower. Frank (8) and Harry (6) shared the one across the from theirs. Year old Danice and newborn Richard shared the room with Deborah and Neville.  
  
Debbie looked over at her husband who sat in the chair by the window. "Something wrong, Neville?  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"You've been very quiet since yesteday," she said. "Something about the letter?"  
  
He didn't answer right away. Then he said, "They'll let him come back like it was nothing."  
  
"What was nothing?"  
  
"He betrayed us!" Neville shouted. Then more quietly, "He left us behind with out world in shambles. Went off with Ron's sister and didn't think twice. Just up and left."  
  
Debbie was quiet. She wasn't sure of the situation. Debbie hadn't attended Hogwarts nor had she ever known Harry Potter personally. She came from Drumstrang, graduating the same year as Neville. They'd met in London where she'd been looking for work in the French consulate. One of the people there was a witch and she'd said she would try and get her a job. It was love at first sight. They were married the next year.  
  
Neville was angry. "He ran off when we needed him. He was the strong one. He could have gotten the world back on its feet. But he left and we were left defensless."  
  
"But we're okay, now," Debbie told him.  
  
"Are we?"  
  
"Yes," Debbie said. "We've got four wonderful children, good friends and a good home."  
  
"Yeah... well... Potter had better not assume I want him here," Nevilles told his wife. Then he got up and left the room.  
  
***  
  
"You think he'll stay?" Sirius asked his wife.  
  
"I hope so," Lyria Strider-Black replied. "And I wonder who it is they're bringing with them. He did mention someone else in his letter."  
  
Sirius thought for a moment. "You don't think... they have a child?"  
  
Lyria pondered that for a moment. "Maybe... maybe... they aren't that young any more, honey," Lyria said. "If not for complications after our graduation I would suspect we'd have a good sized family by the time we were that age."  
  
Sirius laughed. "Maybe. But we're making up for that now."  
  
Lyria smiled. "Yup. Number 4 here will be joining us soon... ready for another one?"  
  
"As ready as I was with the twins and Bryatt," Sirius replied.  
  
"Should I be worried?" Lyria asked with a smile.  
  
Sirius grinned and kissed her. "We'll see, huh?"  
  
"Yup... but... what if I said I was having triplets?"  
  
Sirius's jaw dropped.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Don't forget to review! 


	5. Nearer To Home

You Can Always Come Home  
  
by Tatt Skywalker  
  
  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Nearer To Home  
  
Day broke and Harry and family were up with the sun. Paul was jumping up and down as his parents packed up the camp. "We're going to the castle! We're going to the castle!" he shouted and ran around with Nemo at his heels.  
  
Harry and Ginny both smiled. A few minute later, they were on their way home.  
  
Paul and Nemo ran up ahead as usual. The boy and dog ran up over a hill and stood at the top, waiting for Harry and Ginny. Paul took advantage of the higher ground and looked around. It was about that time he saw another small group walking along the same road as them.  
  
Paul ran down down the hill to his parents. "There is someone on the road!"  
  
Harry told his wife and son to stay down at the foot of the hill as he and Nemo went back to the top of the hill. He saw the group and looked them over for a moment. They didn't look dangerous but it was best not to chance it.  
  
Harry and Nemo came back down the hill. "Doesn't look like trouble," Harry told them. "We'd better take a longer route, though."  
  
Paul looked up at his father. "Will we still get to the castle today?" he asked.  
  
"Of course, Paulie," Harry said and ruffled the boy's hair. "I wrote Sirius saying we'd be there on Sunday and that is today."  
  
Paul smiled. "Yay! We're going to the castle, Nemo! The castle!"  
  
Ginny smiled and then said, "A little quieter, Paul. I want Lili to get as much sleep as she'll be awake when the others see her."  
  
"I'm going to meet Uncle Ron, right? Like I did Uncle Percy?" Paul inquired. "Does he have kids?"  
  
"I dunno, dear," Ginny told him. "I haven't seen him in ten years. I'd think so."  
  
The family started walking again, taking a longer route around the hill instead of going over it. They hoped to make it to Hogwarts before dark but couldn't be sure they would. It wasn't long before Paul and Nemo resumed their positions as they ran up ahead.  
  
"Does Ron have kids?" Ginny asked Harry. "You said you'd found out he was at Hogwarts. Is he married?"  
  
"Oh, Ginny!" Harry shouted. "How could I have forgotten to tell you?"  
  
"What? What?" Ginny asked excitedly but calmed down as Lilith stired.  
  
Harry smiled. "Ron *is* married... he and Hermione got married," Harry told her.  
  
"I knew they would," Ginny grinned. "I always knew it."  
  
"And they have three children from what I heard," Harry said. "I know that the oldest, a boy, is named Arthur but that is it."  
  
Ginny looked like she would cry. Harry put his arm around her. Her father, unlike Percy, had not survived the destruction of the Ministry of Magic building. And at that time, her mother too disappeared. It had been hard for her and had prompted her accompanying Harry on his venture of leaving the wizarding world. Then they had fallen in love and then...  
  
They walked in silence for a while.  
  
It was begining to get dark now and they picked up their pace. Paul and Nemo were still as energetic as every and were still up ahead.  
  
"The castle!" Paul shouted "I see the castle!"  
  
Harry looked at Ginny and they both ran up to where their son was.  
  
"See? The castle!"  
  
Harry and Ginny looked over the partially ruined castle.  
  
"Are we going to live here, Daddy?" Paul asked. "I like it."  
  
Harry smiled. "So do I, son. I hope we will live here... but... we'll see."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Dont forget to Review! 


	6. Welcoming Returning Heroes?

You Can Always Come Home  
  
by Tatt Skywalker  
  
  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Welcoming Returning Heroes?  
  
"Harry Potter is coming today, Frank!" ReneÃ© shouted in excitement. "*THE* Harry Potter, Frank! He is coming here! Today!"  
  
Frank laughed. "Kinda hard to miss that fact," he said. "What with you all excited and Dad all ticked off..."  
  
"Ticked off?" ReneÃ© asked. "Why?"  
  
"Well..." Frank began hesitantly. "I don't think my dad wants Harry Potter to come here."  
  
ReneÃ© stared open mouthed. "How can't he?! They were friends. He should want to see him again."  
  
"I know, I'd think so too," Frank said.  
  
"Wonder why he doesn't," ReneÃ© thought aloud.  
  
Frank in turn said, "I just hope they don't expect much of a warm welcome. Cause they won't getting one from my dad.  
  
***  
  
Sirius sat in the Great Hall playing wizard's chess with Rylee. Once again, he was losing. Rylee was a prodigy. It was too bad she didn't have anyone really good to play with... well, there was Ron but he was busy with Arthur and the Ford Angela which Arthur had decided would now be called Ford.  
  
Sirius watched as Rylee took his knight. "You know... I'm going to get your mother on this," he told her.  
  
Rylee looked at him. "Get her on what?"  
  
"Yesterday, your mother said she was pregnant with triplets," Sirius told his daughter. "But *I* know better. This is just a joke... to get back at me from back when we were in school."  
  
"So... how are you going to get her, Dad?"  
  
"I'm going to along with it... and then when she thinks I'm surprised when it is only one baby, you'll be my witness that I already knew," Sirius explained.  
  
"Yeah, Dad," Rylee said and rolled her eyes. She took one of Sirius's pawns.  
  
"Hey! I was distracted!" Sirius protested.  
  
"It was my move anyways," Rylee told him.  
  
Sirius relented and moved one of his pieces across the board.  
  
***  
  
"Mum?" five year old Bryatt Black said. "Do you want Harry Potter to come here?"  
  
"Of course, honey," Lyria said. "He was a nice boy. I taught him Defense Against the Dark Arts for a little while one year. I liked him."  
  
"He is coming tonight isn't he, Mum?"  
  
Lyria smiled. "Yes," she told him. "And I suppose that Hermione and Debbie will be down in the kitchens making as big a meal as they can."  
  
Bryatt's face lit up. "With chicken?"  
  
"I'd say it likely," Lyria answered with a smile. "But no feeding any of it to those crups of yours. Got it?"  
  
"Okay, Mum," Bryatt responded.  
  
Lyria suddenly flinched and let out a soft, "Ooh" as she steadied her self on her dresser.  
  
Bryatt jumped of the bed and ran over to her. "You okay, Mum?"  
  
Lyria smiled at him. "Yes... it'll be a good thing when these three are born. Then your father can take care of them.  
  
Bryatt looked at her shocked. "Th-three?"  
  
***  
  
Arthur and sat on top of the Ford Angela with his father. The car was going slowly (about 20 miles per hour) through the feilds. Arthur was quiet which was unusual since he was normally quite the chatterbox.  
  
"What's wrong, Arthur?" Ron asked his son.  
  
"Just thinking," the boy replied.  
  
"'Bout what?"  
  
"'Bout Aunt Ginny and Harry Potter coming today," Arthur said.  
  
"Yeah?" Ron asked. "What do you think about that?"  
  
"I think it'll be great to see Aunt Ginny!" He shouted happily. "And then Uncle Percy when he comes." He was quiet for a moment. "I wish Uncle Charlie would come back to visit."  
  
"I'd like to see him again, too, Artie," Ron told his son. "But Romania is a ways away and broom travel is very dangerous. You're likely to be shot down by Muggles. So it may be a while longer til he can get back out here."  
  
"Where you think Aunt Ginny and Harry Potter have been?" Arthur questioned his father.  
  
Ron thought for a moment then answered, "That is a very good question, Artie. Guess we'll have to ask them w hen they get here."  
  
***  
  
Salazar and his mother, Ariana Snape, walked into the Great Hall. Debbie, Hermione and LaVonna Dean had worked hard with the house elves to make the biggest meal they could. Hermione was busting with excitement.  
  
"Shouldn't they be here by now?" Salazar asked irritably.  
  
Ariana scolded him. She knew that he wasn't at all happy that Potter and Weasley's sister were coming but he didn't have to be so open about it. It was a proud Snape feature to keep their emotions hidden.  
  
Salazar wasn't the least bit phased by the repremand. Why should he be civil about the people who had allowed the wizarding world to fall into decay? And why all this food and celebration for the return of cowards?  
  
Ariana walked over to help Hermione set the tables. They put silverware on the Gryffindor table and the Slytherin table. No matter how united the Castle group was, Severus Snape and Malfoy refused to sit at the Gryffindor table and restricted their children from sitting at it too.  
  
Salazar didn't mind not sitting with the others. He was better than them, he knew. Mixed bloods, the lot of them. Except the Weasley's but then he didn't really like them. Well... maybe he liked Jenna but... that didn't matter.  
  
He rolled his eyes as ReneÃ©, Frank and Harry ran into the room and towards the food. Hermione headed them off.  
  
"We're having guests, we won't eat before they arrive," she said.  
  
The three of them groaned and Salazar once again rolled his eyes when Hermione relented and allowed them to each take a roll. Their disrespect for the arriving visitors (cowards or not) was rewarded. Salazar knew he'd never behave like that.  
  
***  
  
After an hour, the sun began to set and everyone gathered in the Great Hall. Stomachs growled and tensions began to grow.  
  
"They aren't coming," ReneÃ© said dejectedly to Frank.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud pounding at the Main Door. Everyone flocked into the hallway. After a moment of hesitation, Sirius and Severus pulled open the doors. 


	7. Finally Home

You Can Always Come Home  
  
by Tatt Skywalker  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
Finally Home  
  
Paul cheered. "We're here! The Castle!"  
  
Ginny and Harry both looked uneasy. What if they weren't allowed to stay. It would be a big disappointment for Paul and they wanted Lilith to grow up in a better enviroment than Paul had. They didn't want to raise all their kids on the road.  
  
Ginny hoisted Lilith into a more comfortable position and the Potters walked down the hill towards Hogwarts.  
  
They got more apprehensive as they got closer to Hogwarts. How were things going to go?  
  
They came to the main door and Harry took a deep breath. Then he knocked.  
  
***  
  
Sirius and Severus pulled the doors open to see Harry, Ginny (Lilith too) and Paul standing there. Everyone was frozen in place for a moment.  
  
Hermione broke the stand still. She ran over and hugged Harry. "Oh, Harry!" he exclaimed. Then she hugged Ginny. "It is so good to see you two again!"  
  
Ron too ran over and hugged his sister. Then he looked down at Lilith. "Looks like you've got your own little family started here, huh, sis?"  
  
Ginny smiled and hugged Ron tight. "I missed you so much, Ron."  
  
ReneÃ© just stood staring at Harry Potter. //He's here. Oh MY GOD! Harry Potter is here! He's here, he's here, he's here!//  
  
//Shut up!// Rylee thought back at her sister. //Honestly, I don't need a head ache right now.//  
  
Sirius walked over and hugged Harry. "Thank god, you two made it."  
  
Harry smiled unsurely. "Yeah... Sirius, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what Harry?" Sirius said, dismissing whatever Harry was going to say. "Your back and that is all that matters." Sirius took notice of Paul. "And who are you?"  
  
Paul walked up from behind Harry. "I'm Paul. Are you Professor Snape?"  
  
Lyria started laughing hysterically.  
  
Sirius grinned. "Why would you say that?"  
  
"You have long, black hair," Paul answered. "Only... it isn't greasy. And your nose isnt big."  
  
Sirius lauged and Harry and Ginny looked somewhat embarrassed.  
  
Salazar looked at his father. How could he allow himself to be ridiculed like that? But Snape stood over by Ariana not saying anything. Salazar immediately disliked Paul Potter.  
  
***  
  
Everyone greeted each other out by the door. The women all crowded around Ginny and Lilth, saying how cute the baby was. Harry greeted everyone and noticed tension coming from Neville. To say the least, he was a bit shocked that his old friend wasn't happy about seeing him. But he took no more notice of it as Ron led him and the rest into the Great Hall.  
  
Paul stopped at the door and stared. All that food. He'd never been anywhere with this much food. The most food he'd ever seen was at a soup kitchen in London and that was for three hundred people. All of this was only for a relatively small group.  
  
Everyone sat down. Paul sat down beside his father at a large table with a lion banner over top of it. It had to be the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I'm ReneÃ©, ReneÃ© Black," a black haired girl said from across the table. She pointed at her friend. "This here is Frank. Frank Longbottom."  
  
Paul nodded to each of them. "I'm Paul," he told them.  
  
"You're father is famous, you know," ReneÃ© whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Paul replied. He'd been told the stories of how his father was a famous wizard and had defeated the dark lord.  
  
"Yeah?!" ReneÃ© gaped. "That is all you have to say?"  
  
Paul nodded. "He's told me all about what happened. Dad's famous. Big deal. It really doesn't matter anymore. There is a war going on and no one cares who *was* a hero."  
  
ReneÃ© watched Paul start to eat. It was incredible. The kid's father was a hero, *her* hero, and he could care less.  
  
Frank smirked. "Told you it wouldn't be such a big deal."  
  
"Bugger off," an upset ReneÃ© told her friend. She ate silently for the rest of the dinner time.  
  
***  
  
"You can have the top dormatories," Hermione told Harry and Ginny as they walked up the stairs. "No one's comes up here that much so it'll be quiet a mess."  
  
Hermione entered first with the lantern and set in on a table by one of the beds. The room really didn't look too bad considering it had been neglected for ten years. Cobwebs were strung from bed post to bed post all throughout the room. Hermione brushed some of them away.  
  
Harry beat away some dust and cobwebs and layed the sleeping Paul on to one of the empty beds. Then walked over to Hermione. "Thank you," he said to her.  
  
She just smiled. "I'm so glad you've come home," she told Harry and Ginny. "I hope you'll stay." Hemmione smiled once again and left the Potters to get settled in.  
  
Ginny found an old trunk and filled it with sheets off one of the other beds to make a little bed for Lilith. She nestled the little baby into the sheets. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny. She smiled. "I think we just might be able to stay," Ginny told her husband.  
  
"I don't know, Gin," Harry sighed letting go of her. "Did you notice? How hostile Neville was?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "Don't be silly, Harry. He named his son after you, he's glad you're back, I'm sure."  
  
"I'm not," Harry said. "He barely spoke to me at all during dinner."  
  
"He was sitting at the other end of the table," Ginny reminded him.  
  
Harry looked at her. "You really want to stay here, don't you?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "Harry... I'm near Ron again, one of my only surviving brothers and my nieces and nephew, and Paul seems to love it."  
  
"Yeah, I missed it too," Harry told her. "And I don't want Paul out there anymore. It is too dangerous. Those Muggles, constantly blowing each other up... what's the point?"  
  
"Don't try and understand it, dear," Ginny said. "Now, come one. Let's go to bed."  
  
***  
  
Sirius helped Lyria get up the stairs. She was seven months along, almost eight, and Sirius thought, didn't look like she was pregnant with triplets.  
  
"When these three are born, *you're* taking care of them," Lyria told him when they got to their room. "*I'm* go to sleep for the next nine months after that."  
  
"Yeah," Sirius said, agreeing too quickly. "Three. And I'll take care of all *three* of them."  
  
Lyria grinned. He *still* didn't believe her. This might be fun... "Now, we don't have names for all three of them yet... any ideas?"  
  
"I'm the one who wanted to name Bryatt, Chester," Sirius reminded her.  
  
"Ick. You're right," Lyria said. "Best not ask you.... hmmmm.... how about.... Kyleigh, McKenna and.... Cadence?"  
  
"Uh....."  
  
"Girl, girl, boy, Sirius," Lyria told him. "Honestly, I worry about you sometimes."  
  
***  
  
"I don't like him," Salazar said, sitting on his little sister's bed.  
  
"Harry Potter?" Mara asked.  
  
"Any of them," Salazar answered after a moment of silence. "Especially their kid. Paul." He spat out the name in distaste. "Stupid name."  
  
Mara hit him. "And your name isn't?"  
  
"No. My name is very honorable," Salazar told her with a glare. "I hope they leave and never come back," Salazar said to his sister. "They never should have come back you know. They're cowards. They don't deserve to stay here.  
  
***  
  
"We never should have named Harry after him," Neville told his wife. "The little weasel comes home and no one says anything about it. Just lets him come back with no question."  
  
Frank listened in. His father *really* hated Harry Potter.  
  
"They're his friends, Nevie," Debbie Longbottom tried to calm her husband. "And you were once, too. They care about him and are glad he is home. You should be too."  
  
"Why? Huh? Why should I care that he is back?"  
  
"He is your friend, Neville," Debbie told him. "And you're behaving like a child. He is home now. Let him be. He is different now. Give him a chance to be your friend again."  
  
Neville was quiet for a minute. Then he spoke. "Maybe. But I don't think he'll ever be my friend again. Not after he abandoned us."  
  
"Give him the chance."  
  
***  
  
"So?" Rylee asked her twin. "Why aren't you jumping up and down saying how wonderful Harry Potter is? What? Now that you've really seen him do you hate him now? Salazar does, and I think I agree with him."  
  
"Leave me alone, Rylee," ReneÃ© growled at her sister. "Shut up and leave me alone."  
  
Rylee got quiet. "Geeze, Renny. Lighten up."  
  
"I told you to shut up," ReneÃ© shouted.  
  
"Was he that big a disappointment?" Rylee was amazed. Her sister didn't like Harry Potter anymore? Unthinkable.  
  
ReneÃ© looked at her sister. "Did you see him? He's no hero."  
  
"Dad is a hero," Rylee said. "Does he look it? Or Neville? Does *he* look like a hero? No. But he is one. Neville fought agains Voldemort too. But Harry Potter took him down. No matter what he looks like, he did that, Renny. He's still a hero even if he looks like - even is - a drifter."  
  
ReneÃ© didn't say anything.  
  
Rylee sighed. "Whatever. I try and cheer you up and what do you do? You kill *my* good mood. I'm going to bed."  
  
ReneÃ© watched her sister turn out the lights. She thought about what Rylee had said. He still *was* a hero. He just didn't look like one. But that wasn't it. Harry Potter's own son didn't care about what heroic things his father had done. And if his own son didn't care, why did she?  
  
Becuase he makes life here not so dull, ReneÃ© told herself and fell asleep. 


End file.
